


Choir Boy

by passumer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passumer/pseuds/passumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我污我先说：<br/>这个脑好偶偶吸啊！！！！！<br/>好偶偶吸啊！！！！！<br/>可能我只是想看艾格西当唱诗班男孩而已，可以理解成是一个任务测试（<br/>4的，就是这么三俗，我已经看清自己的身份</p>
    </blockquote>





	Choir Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 我污我先说：  
> 这个脑好偶偶吸啊！！！！！  
> 好偶偶吸啊！！！！！  
> 可能我只是想看艾格西当唱诗班男孩而已，可以理解成是一个任务测试（  
> 4的，就是这么三俗，我已经看清自己的身份

你知道那种唱诗班的男孩的，他们都穿着又大又宽的衣服，脸蛋被托在压着褶的花领上，头发柔软得像是奶糖的拉丝，嘴里唱着“耶稣引导，如同牧人引领小羊”，自己也像小羊一样挤在雕花的木柜后面，眼神纯净，似是在膜拜着手里捧着的白纸黑字，脸上都在发光，一群耀眼的天使，衷心于上帝如同利未人。  
其中的一个尤其可爱，他看上去是刚成年的模样，脸颊鼓鼓的，个头也并不很高，比起其他的男孩他显得格外紧张——他的脸和樱桃一般红，眉头里满是沟沟道道，他紧紧盯着手里的唱词，目光不敢往其他的地方飞去哪怕一瞬。像是刚顶替上某个吃了樱桃和冰淇淋而坏了肚子的男孩，因为生疏而手指发抖——天哪，真的，他捏着纸张的手指在发着抖呢，一定是吓坏了，吓得魂飞魄散了，才会在所有其他人整齐翻页的时候愣上半秒。那笨拙的半秒钟里他看上去几乎快要哭了，他就站在正中央旁边一些的位置，挨着照明用的蜡烛形状的小灯，那灯几乎能把他脸上连串的小汗滴给点亮。有这么几秒他没有在真正的歌唱，仿佛光是站在那儿已经用光了他的所有力气，他嘴里塞着棉花，舌头埋在棉芯里，舒展开一会儿眉头后又紧紧皱上，在吟唱出上帝之名时牙缝贴上下嘴唇，睫毛吻住睫毛。  
所以他不是真的在歌唱，他只是张开嘴在浑水摸鱼，倘若先前的猜测成立，那他才是该被顶替下去的那一位。他的脸蛋已经被煮得不能再红，再红就会艳过他红色圣衣，他连手腕都开始抖索，却又在高音部分忽地将腰板挺得笔直。可怜的男孩，他一定是在经历着痛苦，否则他怎么会在如此光亮的时刻——为上帝歌唱的时刻——面露愁容，歌喉紧锁？  
他看上去可是所有男孩里最像天使的那一个：他的头发比其他人的都要耀眼，嘴唇比其他人的都要灵活，握在书脊的手指也是，它们比其他人的都要结实，指尖和指节红得像开了花朵——他理当是唱出最好的声音的那一个，而现在他却困在木柜后面，似乎连呼吸都是困难。  
甚至到了这种地步：在唱诗结束之后，他是踉跄着跑下台阶的，他的手没有力气掌握住唱词本，他将对上帝的赞美和歌颂撒了一路，把雪白的纸张蒙上灰扑扑的运动鞋印。在完全没入台后的黑暗前他往台下扫了一眼，这会儿他看起来又不像个天使了——连一个乖巧的男孩都不是，他嚣张又饱满精力，疯魔得没有理由出现在这里。但随后他又扑腾起羽毛，把恶魔的角从头顶摘掉，重新皱起眉毛，飞进了幕后。

***

艾格西不知道在教堂的厕所里手淫会不会让自己下地狱；但他能肯定的是：如果哈利再不把他的老二放进他的屁股里他会像下了地狱一样痛苦。哈利甚至都不碰碰他，他就站在隔间的门口，看着艾格西两腿打开在马桶两边，双手叠放在水箱上面，裤沿卡在屁股下方，顶端被冒出来的水给抹得光亮的阴茎垂在小腹下；居高临下地看他被一个跳蛋折腾得瑟瑟发抖。艾格西在台上的时候已经把短裤弄糟了，当他唱到上帝时他很肯定他和旁边的伙伴们所歌颂的上帝不是同一个，他确实希望当时哈利就能跑上台带走他——或者直接插进他的屁股里，手指或者阴茎——当一个活泼的跳蛋在屁股里闹时很难进行一些普通正确的思考不是吗？他现在只露了一个屁股，其他部分可以谈得上是被包裹得严严实实，他的后背上还堆叠着满是褶皱的圣衣，但此时此刻他感到比浑身赤裸还要赤裸，他都能隔着圣衣和T恤用背脊感受到哈利目光的分量。  
哈利在他身后说：“艾格西。”声音听起来像个严厉的糖爹。  
而艾格西的口齿因为咬在嘴里的圣衣而变得模糊，他嘟囔着：“哈利……”  
哈利的手照顾了他左边的屁股，温暖又有力，摸得他起鸡皮疙瘩,艾格西情不自禁地把那儿往哈利的手心里凑，像被挠舒服了下巴的小狗，就在他要呻吟出来的时候——哈利在那一刻举起了左手，击打声落他屁股上时艾格西全身都震动起来，喉咙里的呻吟也变成了饱满涩意的尖叫。哈利打了他的屁股，他的五指就这样从他的屁股上掠过，让艾格西把呼吸都掐灭；他叫得真的很响，比刚刚在台上唱词时还要响亮，他脸蛋被烫得通红，勃起被裤沿夹得发涨。痛吗？当然他妈的痛晕了，而且有些莫名其妙的，像是乖巧地举着调羹等吃布丁时被打了个耳光；然而也是享受，艾格西夹紧屁股时心底里点着头想着，跳蛋在他的身体里弹动，让他更加混乱，如果他有尾巴现在已经摇得能让他从马桶边上飞起来。他继续叫着哈利的名字，就像那是一句可以马上让哈利停下其他动作开始操他的咒语，但显然眼下艾格西是个连魔杖都没有的麻瓜。他的老情人抚摸着那一块刚刚被他手下动作激红的皮肤，爱意里还漂浮着一些纤细的怒意——痛意和麻感叠加在一起，艾格西仰着后背深呼吸，浑身肌肉紧绷，看起来像一颗被糖纸裹着在夏天曝晒过的奶糖，甚至比那还要不堪。羞耻如同银蛇钻进艾格西的后脑，他嗅着空气里的氯水气味，试图往满是欲想的脑子里塞进一点冰冷的逻辑，然而失败了，他在哈利重新变得完全温和的触碰下又柔软下来，欲望把理性的洞口堵得结结实实。  
然后哈利把手抬离了他的屁股，好像这广阔的厕所里还有什么更吸引他的东西似的。艾格西鼓着脸颊把头靠到他的虎口上，头半枕着水箱，感到身后一片不幸的风凉。“嘿——”他扬起上身往身后看，之后又被哈利的手摁住后背重新俯倒在了水箱上。而那力气大得足够艾格西抱怨出声。  
“哈利！”艾格西咬着下嘴唇的肉，大声地喘着气。他汗液透过T恤已经渗进了白色的布料，黏糊的感觉让他倍感不适，他现在只想直接被好好干一场，那是唯一的完美的可以解决他眼下所有问题的好方法，把跳蛋拿出去，把阴茎放进来，操，哈利为什么在这个时候还得像个绅士呢？他看起来需要考虑的事情和他身上西装里所有条纹的数量一样多。艾格西静静地希望哪天哈利穿个纯色的套装。  
大概过了很久，哈利终于开口：“记得我们约法三章了吗？不准有不满和怨言。”老绅士听起来极其平静，听不出一丝一毫的波澜，但，操，他的手正在戳着艾格西屁股上的那几颗痣，画着星座，艾格西相信当一个人类对另一个人类无感时指尖不会灵活成这样。他拿额头擦着手背，大腿颤抖着，圣衣的大部分都因为刚才的动作拖到了地上。约法三章？如果有人能在哈利用修长的手指把玩具塞进屁股时记住一字一句，那可真是奇迹。艾格西松开眉头，乖乖地睁大眼睛，全身心地感觉自己需要马上被干上一顿——否则他会哭，说真的，他受不了一个西装笔挺的绅士站在他的屁股后面不想着操他，为什么哈利还不把阴茎从他精贵的西装裤里拿出来，留着好开花结果吗？  
“艾格西，我必须提醒你，”哈利继续演讲，艾格西在心里悲叹，“眼神是一种精妙细致的工具，用以承载复杂的信息和情绪。而作为一名绅士，必须学会如何在不同的场合里控制自己的眼珠子。刚才那一下是惩罚你没有坚持到最后，”哈利停顿，“你知道，当你那样看向观众席时，不会有人认为你是个唱诗班男孩。”  
艾格西大声地、懊恼地呻吟了出来。他屁股里的跳蛋像恶魔拿着磨搅着他的肠子，总邪恶地离开他需要被撞到的地方一点点的距离，鬼鬼祟祟地远离又靠近。“哈利，”艾格西浑身颤抖起来，听起来真的像是快哭了，“我知道我哪里做错了。他妈的不该放松了最后一秒，不应该像个——像个小男妓一样看着你，不应该再台上想着把你的阴茎放进自己的嘴里，操，哈利——劳烦您了，你能不能现在操我？”他皱起眉头，张着嘴唇，说出了进厕所以来最长的一段话。  
哈利像是被震住了，他没有再摸艾格西的屁股，也没有撩起艾格西的衣服，也没有说话。连喘气都变得很轻。  
然后哈利终于说：“你令人印象深刻。”  
“信吗，我的小穴也会让你印象深刻的——”

多嘴的男孩，哈利在挺进那比蜜糖还要甜的屁股里时分神了一秒，想着：那会是下次的课程内容，让艾格西学会说话——礼貌地，适当地，恰当地。  
老绅士当然不会承认喜爱那一段独白喜欢得裤裆发紧。

 

？？？？感觉很虎头蛇尾，因为……因为一开始就没想着要写肉啊？？？？？？？？一开始只是想写可爱的唱诗班男孩？？？？？。。。。。，，，，，，，


End file.
